In general, patients who are undergone surgery develop complications if they do not immediately discharge unnecessary blood or exudates generated in the body, so that a medical suction unit called “Hemovac” or “Barovac” is used to forcibly discharge the blood or exudates.
As shown in FIG. 1, the medical suction unit is broadly divided into a drainage container 10, a needle 12 for penetrating into skin, and a tube 11 that connects the drainage container 10 to the needle 12. Among these, the needle 12 is bent by approximately 20° to 30°, so that the skin can be conveniently penetrated with the needle 12 by an operator who performs medical treatment.
However, since such a needle is formed of a metal material in a cylindrical shape, and the body fluid is put on a surgical glove during the surgery, the needle is very slippery, so that the needle is easily rotated when it goes out of the skin from the internal skin (surgical site). Thus, if the operator inadvertently rotates the needle in other directions, the bent end of the rotating needle may cause undesired damage on other important organs. In addition, since the bent direction of the end of the rotating needle is difficult to be visually confirmed by the operator from the outside, the operator may not predict the direction in which the needle proceeds, resulting in moving the needle in other directions, so that the undesired organ damage is caused in the body during the penetration process.
As a related art, there is Korean Utility Model No. 467554 (“Tube Fixing Clip of Medical Suction Unit”) which proposes a configuration in which a through-hole into which a tube is inserted is formed in a central portion of a body, an opening is formed in one direction from the through-hole, and a plate body that is connected to the opening is formed at an outer surface thereof with a concave groove around which a suture thread is wound.
However, the above related art relates to a fixing clip for fixing a tube to the skin so as to prevent the tube from being separated from an affected area in a state that one side of the tube is inserted into the surgical site in the body after the needle connected to the tube penetrates into the body and then is removed therefrom, so that the related art may not solve a problem of organ damage caused by moving the needle in a direction undesired by the operator due to the rotation of the needle owing to the slipperiness that occurs when the needle initially penetrates into the skin.